The present invention relates to a connecting/disconnecting mechanism and more particularly a connecting/disconnecting mechanism having a hook portion and a hook receptacle portion provided in one and the other, respectively, of two connectable and disconnectable units, as well as a composite apparatus provided with the connecting/disconnecting mechanism.
A connecting/disconnecting mechanism is used for making two unit connectable and disconnectable mechanically. The connecting/disconnecting mechanism comprises a hook portion and a hook receptacle portion provided in one and the other, respectively, of two units. The two units are connected by engagement of the hook portion and the hook receptacle portion and are disconnected by disengagement of both portions (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-037511.
Connecting/disconnecting mechanisms of various constructions are known, depending on the type of an object of application. For example, in the case where one of two units is a portable ultrasonic diagnosing device and the other is a docking station provided with an electronic circuit for the extension of function and wheels for travel, it is necessary that the two should be connected and disconnected easily.